


Revival of the Boy Scouts (+1) and Mean Girls

by DaniReadsTooMuch



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Escape the Night Spoilers, Friendship, If there's any i honestly didn't intend it, Resurrection, Slight ship hinting maybe?, Sort of fluff but also guilt for like a second?, Whoops angst too but only at the start maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniReadsTooMuch/pseuds/DaniReadsTooMuch
Summary: The afterlife is filled with much more dread than you'd think. There are some who just don't deserve that fate, but who will be saved from it?





	Revival of the Boy Scouts (+1) and Mean Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



> Warning!
> 
> This is my first actual fanfic writing i've ever published.  
> Also i'm terrible at titles  
> So  
> Dont have high expectations pls but also I hope whoever gets to read this enjoys!
> 
> This was actually inspired by Leah's (Canufeelthemagictonight)'s Escape the night Novelization. After reading the chapter where Safiya died and the whole burial portion, I had to write this.

Emptiness

That's all we had seen after each of us died.

We were met with a vast void of emptiness that seemed to go on forever.

We only had each other, but i'm not even sure if that made it better or worse at times.

I guess there was one other thing, but it only brought us more despair. It was a giant screen that seemed to be hovering in one spot. I remember almost feeling happy that at least there was something else here, but from the expressions of the others, I knew immediately it wasn’t some saving grace. What played on the screen was the one thing I wasn’t hoping to see. It continued to show us the events that were still taking place in Everlock. We were forced to have to continue watching our friends fight for their lives, while we couldn't do anything to help. I felt a strong sense of helplessness not to long after my death. It was when I had to watch one of the people I grew closest with die, directly after me. She didn't deserve that, but at least it wasn’t too brutal, she was brave about it and I admired that. When she joined us she gave everyone the biggest hug and apologized way too much. “It’s sort of bad to say this, but im actually really glad you’re here Ro” I told her. She smiled and continued to hug me. “Im just happy to see everyone isn’t hating each other. This isn’t the sort of place I expected us to be but, oh well!” She ended up becoming our second main source of joy and happiness. The first was Teala who would always go on some funny rant about a story she had to bring our moods up.

Eventually Manny came and apologized to me for how he acted after my death. I understood that he was just glad he didn’t die at the time so I forgave him. It was weird in a way, I had thought I would be the one apologizing to him and expecting him to not understand. He ended up keeping to himself for a while, I understood why. 

After a bit of time, only me, Ro and Colleen were still watching the screen. We were hoping to at least see our remaining friends survive. It felt like watching some survival reality show now. At times we felt angry, at times really worried, especially when Matt had gotten taken by some zombies. Luckily he was saved. At last we felt the biggest wave of relief when they had defeated the evil. Well, technically the society against evil did but, they did a good bit of work. We were about to stop watching when something weird happened. They had placed the three crystals down next to the carnival master, and the crystals started glowing. And then I heard Colleen start freaking out next to me.

“What the hell?!” I heard her exclaim. When I looked, she was glowing too, except instead of the almost captivating blue the crystals were glowing, she was glowing a somewhat dirty yellow color. I then saw Ro was glowing the exact same color too. I stood up and looked back to see everyone else had begun glowing. “Ummmm, what’s going on?” I heard Ro ask, but I was asking myself the same question. “Are we like, becoming angels now or something? Cuz if so imma need some prep time first” I heard Manny say as well. It was good to hear him sounding a bit more like himself. I pushed my hair behind my ear as I began thinking, but I glanced over at my hand and noticed it was glowing too, no, my entire body was glowing too. What is happening? Can’t we have something happen that I can actually explain please? I’ve had enough possibly deadly surprises for one day.

Then, I heard my name called out, but it wasn't from the screen. In fact, I had just noticed, but the screen had shut off a while ago when the glowing started. “What?” I blurted out, more confused than i’ve been all night. Well, besides when I died. At first it didn’t register, but I recognized it was Joeys voice. Then, I heard Matt's voice call out for Ro. I looked over at Ro, who had the most confused yet hopeful expression ever, but something else stood out. Instead of yellow, she began glowing the same blue color as the crystals. “Matt?” Ro called out, though she didn’t get a response. Then I heard Nikitas voice call out for Manny, and his glow changed to blue as well. Before we could question any further, my vision suddenly became blurry and the world around me seemed to fade in and out of this blue haze until finally I passed out. Can a dead person pass out? I guess so.

I then suddenly woke up and was met with darkness. Was I still dead? What even happened? I reached up and realized there was a covering or something above me. I tried pushing it away but to no avail. I began feeling around me until I looked back at where my hand were originally. I didnt notice at first but, there were flowers there. Then I remembered, i remember watching Ro put flowers over where I had gotten stabbed when they buried me. So...that must mean im in the coffin. Which means i’m alive! But...how? I had many questions but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before they were answered when I heard footsteps coming towards me.

Then the covering was removed. 

And I saw the face of a friend I thought I wouldn’t see again.

**Author's Note:**

> So you're probably wondering
> 
> "Why didn't Joey call for Colleen?"
> 
> Well, let's just say Matt convinced him, also their friendship ended on a rough patch so, i'm not sure if he would've brought her back or not.
> 
> Also I needed to bring Safiya back because I love her-
> 
> Also I was originally going to make this be a one-off one chapter thing but oh well! The next/last chapter is gonna probably be pretty short but its worth it.


End file.
